inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123
---- Soul Users It is because I just saw the raw of the episode, Kuroiwa mention that the eleven players have the soul, also Tenma state that they have the power inside of them too (obviously this includes both Shindou and Tsurugi but maybe I be wrong?) Garchopex (talk) 12:40, September 4, 2013 (UTC) inazuma eleven go raime hello gouenji shuuya123, i have a problem, i do not know to open the chests of silver, you know?? Hissatsu All right, I'll let this slide. Are you going to keep Namiba Mibu and Gazerma Woorg's hissatsus? Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 17:25, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Actually, you don't have to. I just watched the preview 2 over and over, and I'm sure that it was Namibu Mibu and Gazerma Woorg using those hissatsus in the preview Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 17:32, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I don't really think of you that way, really. I just have these outbursts sometimes. I'm kind of the type that doesn't back down that easily. I'm also currently in a problem that I don't really have any friends on this wiki (I'm currently more like an associate with other users? Something like that) Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 17:45, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 17:56, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Gouenji Taisei I bet that you most likely got that off of a Spanish website, or from Garchopex. I've already proved that wrong, on this talk page: Talk:Blue Lightnings. Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 16:11, September 21, 2013 (UTC) My opinion? These are actual proof: I found those on a Japanese website, those were the only things that I could actually back with proof (As for Killard's name Elzes, it is mentioned that it is in the movie). If I can't find any mention of that stuff in Japanese, then it's just speculation. Also, why would a Spanish guy have the beta of the game? Normally, Japanese people would have it. And if Japanese people did have it, it would be all over the internet by now. Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 16:22, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Hanasaki Ran It's false. If you look at this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SGLX4-ZALOo, which tells you about the various stuff included, 4:24-4:28 shows you a picture of Sasuke covered by the Japanese kanji for secret Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 17:06, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: HQ Picture Sure! I downloaded season 3's episodes from Ryuu Rogue's torrent site, so basically that's where I got it. マジョレール ☆ディバインアロー☆ 17:09, September 22, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! n_n マジョレール ☆ディバインアロー☆ 17:15, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Gou sorry I didn't respond to your chat... I wasn't paying attention >.< ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Wild Dunk' 'Rising Slash' ' ' ' 03.36/09.20.2013 Re: Welcome back I'll try to be active as i was some months ago. These first days will be somewhat complicated, but it's a return indeed. (Vanuatu 222 (talk) 19:11, September 23, 2013 (UTC)) Re:Ban You're welcome~ I just woke up so yeah-- XD I have also deleted the pic~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 04:27, September 28, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! You too?~ XD (It is indeed-- and that in the weekend--) Ah okay~ Good to know that~ ^_^ You have IE3 Eng vers. right?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 04:34, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Yup ;o; Whoa XD Ah okay XD Where are you now?~ I guess you can help the wiki by adding the dub names XD~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 04:40, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ Have fun with it~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 04:48, September 28, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ;D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 05:28, September 28, 2013 (UTC) please gouenji let me join the match another time when i'm twelve please please please it was taht mo\uch of fun i learned to know new people who likes inazuma eleven just like me it was never like that before please gouenji please serious i can't join the chat for like 2000 years why did you block me i didnt do anything and im not sydney bell she is my friend from old school Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 20:57, September 29, 2013 (UTC) and i already expained to lord about that Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 21:02, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Ban Evading Gouenji Emma is ban evading again with User:Ichino1 and also User:Kariyamasaki13 since she is also emma and is accusing me of doing something i didnt do. Can you please ban both accounts. Thanks Kariya ^^ Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 00:18, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Edit: It is solved by me~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 04:59, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Um.. could you please un ban me? Eraluna11 (talk) 04:33, October 11, 2013 (UTC)Eraluna11Eraluna11 (talk) 04:33, October 11, 2013 (UTC) WHATS GOOD NIGGAAAAAAAAAAAA SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 03:26, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Ibuki Soul Here: http://riccardodirigo.tumblr.com/post/63646373538 The animal it looks like a mammoth to me but I don´t know if that is true. Garchopex (talk) 13:52, October 12, 2013 (UTC) hey there kariya gone somewhere i think she might be busy doing work or doing something she said she be back later Kazemaru123 (talk) 04:52, October 15, 2013 (UTC) nevermind Nevemind she was gliched but you can come on now shes back Kazemaru123 (talk) 04:53, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey gou whats up i was asleep when u wanted to talk to me since i wasnt feeling well so whats up ^ ^ Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 04:56, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday! Thanks for wishing me happy birthday~! I really appreciate it~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 05:23, October 15, 2013 (UTC)